


Playing ball

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [6]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:56:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PR-events are an essential part of band life. Playing ball is a small episode happening on tour where Kaoru finally recognices that there's something cooking with Kyo and Toshiya. Die and Shinya had their own ball game on the tour bus a bit earlier. It keeps Die's thoughts  occupied  with Shinya and makes him a hopeless gamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing ball

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a series of old photos where Dir en grey members play ball having fun. This is a direct continuation to the story "Something more with Kaoru".

# Playing ball

 

    ”You look fabulous”, Shinya complimented Die who was sitting beside him on the edge of the stage. They had just completed setting up their gear on stage and testing it for tonight’s show. A local reported had turned up and was talking with Kaoru and Kyo. Die indeed looked fabulous: his bright-red hair flowed down on his shoulders and he was dressed in a black band shirt similar to what Shinya was wearing. He had gained slightly more weight probably due to Shinya’s relentless efforts to make him eat healthier food and limit his smoking. Besides he looked happier now. The reason for his happiness was sitting next to him sunken deep in his thoughts. Die smiled at Shinya and let his shoulder brush against his. That was the only thing he could do in public but even that felt electrifying.

      Die couldn’t help remembering the last time they had made love on their tour bus. Even though Die wanted Shinya more than anything, he was too shy and uncertain of himself to do anything about it. It was Shinya who had to take the lead again. Die had almost fallen asleep dreaming about Shinya when the curtain of his sleeping compartment slid open and Shinya peeked in.

      “Can I sleep with you?” he whispered in his straightforward manner.

      “Sure, hop in”, Die replied and turned to his side to give Shinya some space. Shinya curled against him and Die caressed his long reddish brown hair with his fingers. He loved every inch of his lovely bandmate. Somehow the fact that Shinya wanted to be with him still made him puzzled. His wondering was cut short when Shinya’s curious hand slid down his side and landed on his behind squeezing it lightly. “Can I play with your balls?” he asked bluntly and moved his hand on Die’s front side. He collected Die’s valuables in his palm and rubbed them gently.

      “Eeh, as long as you don’t hurt me”, Die gasped

    “I won’t”, Shinya snickered and crawled downwards kissing Die’s body on his way. He made Die lie down on his back and raise his knees on his chest. Then he started to lick his balls. Die tried to suffocate his irresistible need to moan of pleasure when he felt Shinya’s tongue caressing him. When Shinya finally started to suck his dick he just couldn’t keep it quiet anymore.

      “Shush! You’ll wake up everybody on the bus” Shinya hushed him in between his caresses but continued his efforts in spite of the racket Die was making. When Die had finally shot his load into his mouth, Shinya made him turn on his belly and crawled on top of his back. He kissed Die’s nape and nibbled his neck and ears with his teeth.

       “Can I fuck you now, please?”

       Die was satisfied and sleepy but didn’t want to say no to Shinya. “Go ahead”, he mumbled knowing that Shinya wanted that more than anything. This wasn’t the first time Shinya had fucked him and Die had learned to like it, almost. Luckily Shinya wasn’t that big. Die thought with horror about Kyo’s dick. He had seen some of his boners and was awed by the size his of his weapon.

      Shinya fumbled the pockets of his jeans to find the lube and condoms he had taken with him and concentrated then on Die’s lovely behind. “Your back is beautiful” he whispered when he spread the lube on Die and prepared to push himself in. Die’s body was slender and not very muscular. He wasn’t interested in physical activities like Kyo and Toshiya. Die’s muscles tightened when Shinya penetrated him but relaxed then quickly. Shinya tried to be gentle and let Die get used to having Shinya inside him. Slowly Shinya pushed himself deeper and started to move.

      “I could do this forever”, he panted into Die’s ear and slowed down his movements to be able to last a little longer. Finally the need to cum became overwhelming and he had to let it go. His final thrust made Die moan again.

\------

      Die’s unruly thoughts were interrupted by Kaoru who returned from backstage carrying a box of colourful bats and balls in his lap. “Okay, it’s playtime. I promised the reporter that we could play ball so that he could have nice photos of us doing sports”, Kaoru snickered clearly pleased by his idea. This wild looking bunch of musicians rarely had time to do anything else than play their instruments.

      Die frowned looking disgusted but Shinya was eager to show his skills. “These are just toys”, he complained when he picked up one of the bats and a ball from the box.

      “Yeah, I know but they will have to do”, Kaoru said and handed bats to Die, Kyo and Toshiya too.

      Toshiya poked Kaoru with his bat and grinned: “Bet I can hit the ball farther than any of you!”

      “We’ll see about that”, Kaoru smiled at him accepting Toshiya’s challenge. His bassist was dazzlingly beautiful but the looks were deceiving. He was in excellent physical condition, fast and strong. Kaoru would have a hard time in beating him in any sporting activity.  But he didn’t mind losing to Toshiya. He loved his bassist and would do anything to keep him happy.

       Kyo weighed the bat on his palm and shot a long hot look at Toshiya who was whirling his bat in his hand like a propeller. Kaoru had noticed that Kyo had started to flirt with Toshiya when he was on stage. It wasn’t only fan service, Kaoru was sure about that. Kyo wouldn’t do anything just to please the fans. He had something on his mind and that worried Kaoru.

      “Okay, Shinya can bat and Kyo serve first”, he announced. “The reporter will take his pictures while you are playing. Don’t let it disturb you.”

      Shinya looked very determined and hit the ball sending it quite far to the other end of the arena. After Shinya it was Toshiya’s turn. Although Kaoru tried to serve him a difficult one the guy was fast as a snake and sent the ball straight to one of the pillars at the far end of the hall. He would probably have broken a window if the pillar hadn’t stopped the ball. Everybody applauded at his bat and Toshiya looked smug.

      “I hate sports”, Die mumbled when he prepared for his turn. Shinya served him an easy one but still he missed it. They tried a couple of times but Die was always too early or too late. “Okay, that’s enough”, Kaoru released Die from the embarrassing situation.

      Kyo managed to smack the ball but into a completely wrong direction almost knocking out a guy that was accompanying the reporter. Kyo seemed to enjoy the game although Kaoru had been afraid that he would refuse to play. You never knew how he would react to things.

Kaoru had his turn last. It was hopeless to try to beat Toshiya but maybe he could bat farther than Shinya or Kyo. Kaoru was irritated by Kyo’s dark eyes following Toshiya’s every move and he put all his anger in this one bat.  It reached almost as far as Toshiya’s.

      “You win”, he confessed and tapped Toshiya’s shoulder wanting to kiss him and hold him right there. Of course he couldn’t.

      Toshiya flashed him his uneven but lovely smile and bent his arm to show his biceps. “You need more exercise.”

      The reporter left satisfied with the photos and the short interview he had got from Kaoru and Kyo. These guys looked amazing and sounded even more amazing. Maybe he should follow their career more closely. They’d probably make it far.


End file.
